


En Memoria de Oh Sehun

by CherryVampire



Series: EXO Universe | spanish [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder, Psycho Baekhyun, Slash, Violence, Yaoi, criminal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: "¿Debo disculparme por el monstruo en el que me he convertido?... Nadie se ha disculpado por haberme convertido en esto...". -Exclamó el sádico asesino de Oh Sehun.





	En Memoria de Oh Sehun

Noviembre 27, 2:27 AM.

 

Un estruendo se escuchó dentro de los dormitorios del grupo mundialmente famoso, EXO.

 

La puerta había sido abierta abruptamente por su manager, quien entró al lugar con el rostro desencajado y la respiración agitada.

 

-¿Qué demoni… ¡Oh, Hyung!... ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Junmyeon casualmente mientras salía rápidamente de su dormitorio junto a los demás miembros debido al escándalo.

 

El hombre los miró a cada uno fijamente por unos segundos antes de tragar y pasar una de sus manos rudamente por su rostro.

 

-¿Qué sucede, Hyung? –preguntó esta vez Jongin.

 

El manager respiró hondo de nuevo.

 

-Siéntense. Necesito hablar con ustedes… -

 

Todos se movieron con cierto recelo hacia los muebles acojinados en la sala. Esto eran malas noticias…. Manager Hyung no los había reunido así desde… bueno, desde el día que uno de sus compañeros había decidido abandonar el grupo.

 

Viejas y agrias memorias volvieron a retumbar en sus cabezas…. ¿Alguien más había decidido marcharse? Los ojos de todos se posaron discreta y no discretamente en el único miembro chino dentro del grupo.

 

Pero ninguna noticia tan amarga se compararía a la que estaban a punto de recibir…

 

-Hyung, estás asustándonos… que sucé… -Las palabras de Kyungsoo fueron acalladas por el sollozo que dejó salir el manager frente a ellos mientras se jalaba el cabello en desesperación.

 

-Se… Sehun… M-mataron a Sehun… -soltó entre sollozos.

 

Ojos realmente abiertos se voltearon rápidamente a un único integrante, sentado en el mueble más apartado….

 

Lo que parecieron horas de silencio fueron en realidad apenas unos segundos… luego todo fue un caos.

 

Los ojos de Chanyeol se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente mientras miraba en la dirección del hombre que le acababa de dar la noticia más espantosa…

 

-Chan… -susurró Junmyeon mientras trataba de acercarse a él.

 

El grito desgarrador del pelirrojo retumbó dolorosamente por todo el apartamento.

 

Jongin y Jongdae corrieron junto a su mejor amigo quien gritaba histéricamente sobre el suelo de la sala donde se había dejado caer de rodillas. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del pelirrojo mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Jongin, gritando y moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

 

-No… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER HYUNG! ¡SEHUN NO! –sollozó histéricamente Chanyeol mirando al hombre que llevó las malas noticias con lágrimas corriéndole como pequeños ríos por las mejillas.

 

-Lo siento Chanyeol… lo-lo siento chicos… -

 

Minseok aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al igual que sus demás compañeros de grupo corrió hasta el estante donde guardaban los aparatos electrónicos y torpemente trató de encontrar el control remoto de la televisión.

 

El sonido del enorme aparato de color negro acalló ligeramente los sollozos de Chanyeol y de los demás…

 

Todos soltaron un sollozo al unísono cuando leyeron los enormes carteles en los canales de noticias…

 

_El artista mundialmente reconocido Oh Sehun fue encontrado sin vida la madrugada de este lunes… Su cuerpo fue encontrado por un indigente dentro de uno de los túneles de la vieja estación de trenes de Seoul._

_Las investigaciones reportan que el cantante fue brutalmente herido y presenta presuntas marcas de lo que podría ser tortura…_

El aullido que profirió Chanyeol les rompió aún más el corazón.

 

Su hermano, su pequeño Sehunnie había sido asesinado a sangre fría hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo…

 

Junmyeon escaneó toda la habitación por un segundo, observando los rostros desencajados de los miembros…

 

Minseok sollozaba aún frente a la televisión, sin poder dejar de ver el reportaje que mostraba escenas de investigadores recorriendo la estación de trenes y tomando fotografías; Kyungsoo lloraba en silencio junto a Yixing, ambos mirando a un punto inexistente de la habitación; luego estaban Jongdae y Jongin, tratando de calmar los sollozos y gritos histéricos de Chanyeol…

 

Oh Chanyeol…

 

Él era el que estaba más destrozado… Sehun y él habían comenzado una relación hacía cuatro años y todo seguía como el primer día en el que Chanyeol le había pedido una cita a Sehun mientras estaban sudados dentro de un vestidor después de un ensayo para un concierto.

 

Su relación era fuerte como el acero. Chanyeol era el complemento de Sehun y este era la inspiración para escribir las canciones más profundas y románticas que fueron un éxito en su cuenta de Soundcloud y en los álbumes del grupo.

 

Incluso esa misma noche Junmyeon les había reñido por besuquearse frente a todos como dos colegiales calientes antes de que el rubio alto se levantara diciendo que iba a comprar algo “ _Grasiento y poco nutritivo para cenar, porque, Hyung hoy es mi día de romper la dieta”._

 

Después todos se habían metido a sus dormitorios a espera del más pequeño… quien jamás llegó.

 

Junmyeon recogió los pedazos de su corazón y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro tuvo que adoptar su faceta de líder, porque, si nadie recobraba la razón… ¿quién iba a cuidar de todos sus miembros? Él era Suho, el ángel guardián del grupo… el ángel que no pudo proteger al más pequeño de sus miembros, pero quien trataría de sacar a flote el fracturado y casi perdido grupo de chicos.

 

-¿Saben algo más, hyung? ¿Saben quién le hizo esto a Sehun? –preguntó Junmyeon con la voz quebrada pero con toda su faceta de líder puesta en su lugar.

 

El manager se levantó del sillón y negó.

 

-No. Acaban de avisar a la empresa hace unos minutos… vine lo más rápido posible. Trasladaron el cuerpo de Sehun a la Estación de Policía y… -Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

 

Los miembros levantaron sus rostros llenos de lágrimas en dirección al manager.

 

-Tenemos que ir a la Estación… al parecer la policía quiere hacerles unas preguntas… -.

 

-¿Unas preguntas? ¿Por qué coño quiere hacernos unas preguntas a nosotros? –escupió Jongdae aún desde el suelo junto a Jongin y Chanyeol.

 

-No lo sé Jongdae. Protocolo tal vez… -

 

-A la mierda el protocolo. ¡Deberían de estar buscando al jodido asesino de Sehun no mandando a buscarnos para interrogarnos como criminales, joder! –

 

-Jongdae, basta. –soltó por primera vez Kyungsoo.

 

-Si la policía quiere vernos, lo mejor será darnos prisa… tan pronto como sepan que nosotros no fuimos los que ase… los que le hicieron esto a Sehun, más rápido proseguirá todo… -

 

Todos miraron a uno de los vocalistas principales y asintieron.

 

-¿Baekhyun sabe? –preguntó Yixing mientras se levantaba del sillón.

 

 _Joder, Baekhyun._ Pensó Junmyeon. El chico estaba en China desde hacía dos días filmando una de sus próximas películas y sabía que era cercano a Sehun…

 

-Le he llamado antes de llegar aquí. Ha montado un escándalo, como me lo esperaba. Está de camino acá… -

 

Asintieron.

 

Junmyeon suspiró por milésima vez y miró el cuadro frente a él.

 

-Será mejor que nos vayamos chicos… -

 

Todos se dirigieron por sus abrigos mientras que él ayudaba a Jongin y Jongdae a levantar los largos miembros de Chanyeol quien se había calmado aparentemente lo suficiente como para dejarse manejar como a una muñeca de trapo.

 

Envolvieron a Chanyeol en un suéter y una frazada que sacó Jongin de un cajón del armario y se pusieron en marcha hacia el estacionamiento.

 

[†]

 

Jamás habían estado en la estación de policía. Ni siquiera por una infracción de tránsito.

 

El lugar era de un blanco inmaculado con pisos de mármol y azulejo en las paredes. El lugar olía a limpiador de pisos de pino y ocasionalmente se escuchaban los lejanos gritos de los delincuentes y _chaebols_ borrachos que habían sido retenidos dentro de una celda por algunas horas hasta que sus padres o alguien vinieran a sacarlos de allí.

 

Los habían metido a todos en una habitación espaciosa con un sillón y una mesa larga y rectangular con varias sillas. Parecía una sala de conferencias pero más informal; seguramente era el lugar que utilizaban para decirles las malas noticias a los familiares de las víctimas.

 

El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación fue roto gracias al sonido de la puerta abrirse, la cual dio paso a un par de detectives junto a un oficial.

 

 _Por si nos ponemos difíciles_. Pensó con sorna Junmyeon.

 

-Chicos… -exclamó a modo de saludo el oficial con un folder amarillo entre las manos.

 

-Somos los Detectives Lee y Jung… -dijo el hombre junto al de la carpeta.

 

-Estamos a cargo del caso de su compañero Oh Sehun… -

 

Todos asintieron en silencio.

-Sabemos que esto es algo duro pero… necesitamos que identifiquen el cuerpo, solo para estar cien por ciento seguros que es él… -

 

-¿No saben si es Sehun? –preguntó Yixing.

 

-Es… un poco difícil hacerlo… -

 

Todos lo miraron confusos y el hombre suspiró mientras colocaba la carpeta amarilla sobre la mesa y la abría frente a ellos.

 

Era horrible…

 

El cuerpo de Sehun yacía boca abajo sobre un charco de color carmesí con las manos atadas a su espalda con cadenas y cinta adhesiva industrial. Sus brazos estaban raspados y llenos de moretones y pequeños cortes.

 

Otra fotografía lo mostraba recostado sobre una manta blanca en el suelo de gravilla; su rostro estaba magullado brutalmente y con sangre seca corriendo desde su boca hasta perderse en su cuello.

 

La camiseta blanca se pegaba a su torso cubierto por una enorme mancha carmesí y estaba llena de hoyos.

 

Chanyeol volvió a soltar un sollozo y cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos antes de que Kyungsoo cerrara bruscamente la carpeta y se la tirara al detective de regreso.

 

Junmyeon tuvo que dar varias bocanadas de aire para disipar las náuseas que le habían invadido al momento de ver por lo que su pequeño maknae había pasado.

 

Los sentimientos de ira y dolor se hicieron presentes de nuevo entre los miembros después de ver lo que algún bastardo psicópata le había hecho a Sehun.

 

- _Lo sentimos mucho…_ -comentó el Detective Lee.

 

Nadie respondió. ¿De qué les servían sus condolencias? Nada iba a regresarles a Sehun de nuevo… Ellos querían justicia, justicia por el chico que daba todo de sí mismo sin pedir nada a cambio, justicia por su pequeño hermano… justicia por _su_ Sehun.

 

Los detectives les informaron que los llamarían uno a uno para interrogarlos en otra sala al frente de en la que se encontraban.

 

Kyungsoo, quien por primera vez se encontraba con Chanyeol sollozando abiertamente sobre su pecho, fue llamado primero…

 

Justo cuando Jongdae el tercer miembro se levantaba para ser interrogado la puerta de la sala fue abierta de nuevo y unas personas que realmente nadie tenía la fortaleza para ver, se hicieron presentes…

 

Era la familia de Sehun.

 

La pequeña mujer era un mar de lágrimas junto a su esposo y su hijo mayor quienes trataban de consolarla de algún modo.

 

Todos mostraron sus respetos a la familia antes de que la Señora Oh se soltara del agarre de su hijo…

 

- _Oh Chanyeol…_ -sollozó amargamente la mujer mientras era envuelta entre los brazos del pelirrojo; desmoronándose al mismo tiempo que la pareja de su pequeño hijo.

 

Los demás miraron con tristeza como toda la familia parecía desmoronarse aún más junto a Chanyeol.

 

La familia Oh estaba al tanto de las preferencias sexuales de su hijo menor y estaban felices de que fuera feliz junto al pelirrojo.

 

Así fue como todos esperaban, entre lágrimas y lamentaciones, el ser interrogados por la policía, quienes no parecían comprender que ellos no eran los culpables.

 

[†]

 

Chanyeol miraba fijamente a su reflejo detrás del espejo del baño de los dormitorios. Cabello rojo peinado elegantemente, piel pálida y ojos rojos por los litros de lágrimas que había derramado en estas últimas 72 horas.

 

El cuerpo de Sehun al fin había sido liberado por la estación de policía después de hacerle la autopsia obligatoria. Ahora era tiempo de rendirle los respetos que se merecía.

 

Se sentía vacío, roto… destrozado.

 

Sehun era el amor de su vida, siempre lo había sabido; y el verlo allí, brutalmente ultrajado y muerto sobre una bandeja de metal había sido lo peor.

 

El servicio fúnebre se celebraría dentro de unos minutos y allí estaba él, llorando frente al espejo del baño dentro del dormitorio mientras recordaba con nostalgia los momentos que había pasado junto a su Sehun durante esos cuatro perfectos años

 

Alguien tocó a la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos… era Kyungsoo; el mayor se había dado a la tarea de ser como su segunda sombra junto a Jongdae y Jongin.

 

- _Debemos irnos Chanyeollie…_ -murmuró a través de la puerta.

 

-Sí. –

 

Se limpió las lágrimas y trató de verse lo mejor posible.

 

Sintió otra puñalada a su corazón al ver a todos los demás miembros en la sala, ataviados con trajes oscuros y ojos hinchados.

 

Sin decir nada se dejó llevar hasta el Hospital donde sería el funeral de Sehun.

 

Poco le importó que los medios hubieran comenzado a soltar rumores sobre su relación con Sehun después de que publicaran las fotografías de él y los demás saliendo de la Estación hacía unas horas.

 

Ya no le importaban las críticas, el juzgamiento por no ser algo socialmente correcto, las burlas… sin Sehun a su lado ya nada importaba.

 

Cientos de flashes los golpearon en el rostro al momento de bajar de la vagoneta frente al Hospital.

 

Los miembros usaban enormes lentes oscuros para cubrir sus caras mientras que él utilizaba uno de los sombreros favoritos de Sehun para cubrirse el rostro.

 

La ceremonia pasó tranquilamente. Varias celebridades fueron a rendir sus respetos junto a familiares y amigos; incluso las tres personas que alguna vez fueron parte de EXO también llegaron al saber la trágica noticia.

 

Baekhyun había llegado en el primer vuelo, unas cuantas horas después de que le avisaran del asesinato de Sehun.

 

El pelirrojo mandó a todos a la mierda cuando el hermano mayor de Sehun le tendió el cuadro fúnebre con la foto de su hermano pequeño rodeado de flores y listones negros; con manos temblorosas lo pegó sobre su pecho mientras se colocaba junto a la familia Oh.

 

Los flashes le lastimaban los ojos pero más le lastimaba el hecho de que hubieran pasado más de 72 horas desde que encontraron a su novio muerto y no habían dado con el culpable.

 

Agachó la cabeza, sollozando inconsolablemente con el cuadro entre sus manos, cuando los miembros se situaron junto al féretro, levantándolo para llevarlo dentro de la carroza.

 

Había murmullos y cuchicheos entre los reporteros y personas presentes al verlo llorar tan desconsoladamente, apretando el cuadro entre sus manos mientras metían el cuerpo de Sehun.

 

Tal vez su carrera estuviera destruida después de que se supiera de su relación con Sehun pero… ¿qué más daba seguir viviendo de esa manera si no era junto a su persona favorita? ¿Si cada vez que se subiera a un escenario y pretendiera estar feliz todo sería una farsa porque su compañero y amante ya no estaría más junto a él?

 

Con una expresión de dolor surcada en el rostro y más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se obligó a entrar al auto que los llevaría al cementerio.

 

[†]

 

Habían pasado seis largos meses desde el asesinato de Oh Sehun y la policía aún no daba con su asesino.

 

Chanyeol junto a la familia de Sehun y algunos miembros había organizado marchas por las principales calles de Seoul pidiendo justicia por Sehun.

 

La verdad se había revelado sobre su relación con Sehun y poco le importó al pelirrojo. Algunas fans se habían ido, avergonzadas, otras habían tomado sus carteles y se habían sumado a la lucha por justicia.

 

El detective Lee miraba por la televisión uno de los discursos que daba Byun Baekhyun a los medios desde las afueras del palacio de justicia, pidiendo a las autoridades justicia por la memoria de su mejor amigo.

 

Pero, algo le parecía extraño…

 

Byun Baekhyun había sido el único de los miembros que no se encontraban en el país cuando asesinaron a Sehun… pero también había sido el único que se había mantenido al margen de los medios todos estos meses.

 

Hasta ahora…

 

-¿No te parece extraño? –preguntó al Detective Jung.

 

-¿Qué cosa? –

 

-Su ausencia de los medios por tanto tiempo y que ahora salga de la nada a dar un discurso súper inspirador sobre lo bueno que era Sehun y cómo eran tan cercanos… ¿no te parece eso extraño? –

 

-Tal vez sea solo la conmoción de perder a un buen amigo… -

 

Tal vez el detective Lee no fuera tan observador. Pero para Jung, eso era algo bastante extraño.

 

Volvió a solicitar los archivos del caso de Oh Sehun y revisó minuciosamente cada detalle de nuevo…

 

Después de tres días sin ninguna clase de avance y al borde de darse por vencido y cerrar definitivamente el caso por falta de pruebas… por fin lo encontró…

 

Habían encontrado un pedazo de dije entre las piedras del suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Sehun.

 

Parecía algo insignificante pero había llamado su atención, ¿por qué demonios había un dije allí?

 

Los demás dentro de la estación lo habían descartado ya que era un lugar público y abandonado, visitado por prostitutas y algunos vagabundos… podría ser de cualquiera.

 

Pero el Detective Jung pensaba diferente… la intuición de un detective raras veces fallaba…

 

Volvió a la grabación del discurso de Byun Baekhyun en la marcha por justicia y, gracias tal vez a alguna clase de poder divino, detuvo la grabación en el momento indicado…

 

Allí, rodeando la muñeca de Baekhyun, se encontraba una pulsera de oro con varios dijes grandes y pequeños de diferentes formas…

 

Tomó una de las fotografías del dije y lo comparó con los de la pulsera…

 

Después de comprobarlo con algunos de los expertos en análisis…. Descubrió que el dije encontrado en la escena del crimen… era parte del diseño original de la pulsera sobre la muñeca de Byun Baekhyun.

 

Después de tal descubrimiento… se soltó el caos.

 

[†]

 

El grupo se encontraba en un descanso indefinido desde aquel fatídico día.

 

Todos, habían decidido quedarse en el dormitorio, juntos.

 

Chanyeol se había enfrascado en hacer campaña tras campaña para ganar seguidores y hacer presión hacia las autoridades para por fin encontrar al asesino de Sehun.

 

Los miembros hacían lo posible por ayudar a la causa, misma que había logrado mantener en pie a su compañero.

 

Se encontraban dispersos en la sala del dormitorio, recordando volantes y editando los próximos carteles que pegarían por toda la ciudad cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta de una patada.

 

Varios oficiales de policía entraron rápidamente cargados de armas y apuntándoles a todos.

 

-¡WOW! ¿Qué demonios? –soltó Jongdae con un oficial apuntándole al pecho.

 

- _¡Registren el apartamento! ¡Debe de estar por algún lugar!_ –ordenó el Detective Jung desde la entrada de la cocina.

 

- _¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!_ –chillaron por el pasillo.

 

- _Tenemos al sospechoso. Lo descubrimos tratando de escapar por la escalera de emergencia…_ -

 

-¿Qué demonios sucede? –Exclamó Chanyeol desde el piso del comedor con otro oficial apuntándole.

 

- _¡Suéltame bastardo!_ –

 

-Byun Baekhyun… está arrestado por el asesinato de Oh Sehun… -finalizó el detective Jung mirándole fijamente.

 

Se formó un silencio.

 

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Minseok contra la pared en la que lo tenían.

 

Todos miraron al chico que se resistía al arresto frente a ellos.

 

-¿Baekhyun? –susurró Chanyeol con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

No. No podía ser…

 

-Debe ser una equivocación Detective… -

 

-Me temo que estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que no lo es Joven Junmyeon… -

 

-¡Chicos! Esto es una confusión… yo no le hice nada a Sehunnie… -chilló Baekhyun mientras lo sacaban del apartamento.

 

Cerraron la puerta de nuevo.

 

-¿Baekhyun? –susurró Yixing…

 

_Dos días más tarde la herida que había comenzado a cicatrizar desde hacía apenas seis meses… sería, de nuevo, abierta brutalmente._

[†]

 

La prensa se había vuelto loca tratando de encontrar información sobre el nuevamente abierto caso de asesinato de Oh Sehun…

 

Más cuando el sospechoso principal era su compañero de banda, Byun Baekhyun.

 

El acusado siguió en su postura de inocencia hasta el último momento, alegando que estaban locos si pensaban que él había sido el culpable.

 

Pero poco sabía Baekhyun que su fachada de inocencia estaba destinada al fracaso desde el momento en que no supo explicar el por qué de su ausencia por unos días en el hotel donde supuestamente estaba hospedado en China…

 

- _12 de Abril. Decima segunda sesión del Juicio contra el ciudadano Byun Baekhyun, acusado de asesinato en primer grado contra el ahora occiso, Oh Sehun… ¿cómo se declara el acusado?_ –

 

- _Inocente Señor Juez…_ -Exclamó el abogado de Baekhyun.

 

Todos los miembros miraban con recelo al chico ataviado en un traje anaranjado y esposas uniendo sus muñecas frente a él.

 

No podían creerlo. Baekhyun, quien siempre se había mostrado alegre y dicharachero con todas las personas a su alrededor. El chico que conquistaba con su hermosa voz y bello encanto… ¿era quien se había atrevido a cometer un acto tan vil en contra de su propio compañero, contra quien aseguraba querer como un hermano pequeño?

 

Pruebas fueron presentadas, argumentos desmentidos y cada una de las mentiras que Baekhyun había dicho durante todo ese tiempo iban desmoronándose poco a poco.

 

El Fiscal de Distrito había jugado bien las cartas y estaba peleando por la dignidad de Oh Sehun…

 

- _Esta persona aquí, Damas y Caballeros… no es más que un monstruo creado por la envidia y el recelo; el mejor actor, quien por seis largos meses pudo burlar a la justicia con una fachada de compasión y falsa amistad…_ ­-

 

Las palabras que el Fiscal recitaba hacia el jurado retumbaban en cada uno de los corazones de los miembros, quienes aún no podían imaginarse que alguien como Baekhyun fuera capaz de algo tan horrible.

 

- _Él, Señores, ¿Es el tipo de persona que queremos que nuestras hijas e hijos admiren?..._ –

 

- _Fiscal Kwon… Vaya al grano por favor…_ -Exigió el Juez.

 

- _Damas y Caballeros del jurado, les pido que tomen en cuenta cada uno de las pruebas aquí presentadas. ¿Es Byun Baekhyun la persona que golpeó brutalmente y asesinó a sangre fría a Oh Sehun con 23 puñaladas en el abdomen?_ –

 

Chanyeol cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba la espantosa manera en que su amante había sido asesinado.

 

- _Juzguen ustedes mismos…_ -

 

El Juez llamó a un receso de dos horas para que el jurado tomara una decisión…

 

- _Mierda…_ -susurró Jongdae mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de piedra afuera del jurado.

 

-No puedo creerlo… -soltó Jongin con ojos llorosos.

 

-Yo solo quiero saber quién demonios es el hijo de puta que asesinó a Sehun… -exclamó Chanyeol, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

 

- _Si realmente fue Baekhyun… más le vale al jurado encerrarlo de por vida en la jodida cárcel… o yo mismo lo mataré…_ -Finalizó.

 

El aire era tenso y cientos de emociones cruzaban las mentes y corazones de cada uno de los miembros.

 

El Fiscal llegó corriendo hasta ellos…

 

- _El jurado ha tomado una decisión…_ -Soltó rápidamente y con la respiración agitada.

 

-¿Tan pronto?... Apenas han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos… -Exclamó Minseok con expresión preocupada.

 

- _Algunas veces es mejor así…_ -Y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Chanyeol se dirigió dentro del juzgado de nuevo…

 

-Acabemos con esto… -

 

Todos siguieron a Chanyeol dentro de la sala…

 

[†]

 

- _¿Cómo se declara el acusado?_ –

 

-Inocente Señor Juez… -La voz de Baekhyun retumbó en toda la sala.

 

- _¿Cómo lo declara el jurado?_ –

 

Un hombre de mediana edad se levantó de una de las sillas y abrió el sobre que traía entre las manos.

 

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras todos los miembros se tomaban de las manos en señal de apoyo, esperando terminar con todo esto que parecía salido de un libro de horror y angustia.

 

- _Declaramos a Byun Baekhyun, acusado del asesinato en primer grado de Oh Sehun…_ -

 

Todos tomaron una bocanada de aire y esperaron lo que parecieron siglos, por el veredicto que cerraría este horrendo capítulo dentro de sus vidas…

 

- _Culpable…_ -

 

La poca esperanza dentro de los corazones de cada uno de los miembros del alguna vez internacionalmente famoso grupo, EXO… se esfumó instantáneamente.

 

Las orbes de Jongin se abrían salido de sus cuencas de haber sido posible; Jongdae apretó su mandíbula con furia, Kyungsoo y Minseok estaban en shock al igual que Yixing…

 

- _Mató a Sehun…_ -susurró Chanyeol con expresión vacía y lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas en un flujo constante.

 

-¡MATASTE A SEHUN! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! ¿¡POR QUÉ?! –Gritó con histeria, intentando abalanzarse hacia Baekhyun al otro lado del lugar.

 

El asesino se giró hacia él y lo miró inexpresivamente.

 

Luego sonrió ligeramente… de una manera jodidamente escalofriante.

 

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LO HICISTE BAEKHYUN?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SEHUN?! –

 

- _Porque te amo…_ -confesó.

 

Chanyeol dejó de forcejear entre los brazos de los demás y miró a Baekhyun con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y rojo de la ira y el dolor.

 

-Te amo, aún lo hago, siempre lo hice… Terminamos hace tanto tiempo por razones estúpidas pero aún te seguía amando. Yo sabía que éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. Dos bastardos jugando a ser estrellas quienes no supieron acomodar su agenda para que funcionara… -explicó Baekhyun con voz calmada y fría.

 

-Estaba por intentar hacerte volver a mí, cuando anunciaste que estabas saliendo con el bastardo de Sehun… el estúpido niñato con frenillos y acento de idiota. ¡Estaba a punto de hacerte regresar a mí cuando ese imbécil te arrancó de mis brazos!... –

 

-Esperé tanto tiempo y él lo arruinó todo… arruinó mi perfecto plan de ser felices otra vez. ¿Cómo se atrevía? –La mirada perdida de Baekhyun les heló la sangre a todos…

 

Ese no era el Byun Baekhyun que conocían…

 

-Sabía que no podía tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo si ese hijo de puta seguía a la redonda. Esperé por mucho tiempo y al fin pude hacerlo… -

 

Las lágrimas corrían por los rostros desencajados de todos al escuchar tan crudo relato salir de los labios de la persona que habían considerado como un hermano hasta hacía unos días atrás.

 

-Iba a matarlo de todos modos, era la única manera, pero el imbécil me lo puso más fácil cuando decidió salir del apartamento solo… me las arreglé para convencerlo de que había regresado antes y… -soltó una carcajada.

 

-Sehun siempre fue un imbécil e ingenuo, se lo creyó todo y aceptó ir conmigo a dar un paseo… lo conduje hasta la vieja estación y cuando comenzó a soltar preguntas estúpidas… lo golpee con una cadena y amarré sus brazos a su espalda… -

 

-El idiota gritó y rogó por su vida hasta el último instante… pero nada iba a detenerme de tener la felicidad que me merecía desde hacía tanto tiempo… cuando al fin me cansé de golpearlo… lo apuñalé… oh y no saben cuánto lo gocé… -sonrió.

 

Chanyeol iba a vomitar… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?... Joder…

 

Baekhyun saltó hacia Chanyeol y se apergolló de su brazo, mirándolo con esperanza y algún tipo de adoración enferma. Los oficiales trataban de despegarlo de él pero Baekhyun era fuerte a pesar de su complexión pequeña y delgaducha.

 

-¿No lo entiendes _amor_?... Ahora podemos ser felices, tú y yo… sin nadie que se interponga entre nosotros… ¡Podemos ser felices Chanyeol! –soltó con alegría.

 

Chanyeol lo miró fijamente por unos segundos…

 

-No me toques… -

 

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Seremos felices… felices sin el bastardo de Sehun impidiéndolo, Channie! –

 

-¡Aléjate de mí!... –gritó el pelirrojo con ira alejando al asesino de su novio de su brazo.

 

-Eres un hijo de puta asesino Byun Baekhyun… ¡Mataste a Sehun!... ¿cómo te atreves si quiera a tocarme?... –

 

Baekhyun lo miró fijamente con una expresión dolida que duró apenas unos segundos, siendo reemplazada por la misma sonrisa psicópata de hacía unos instantes.

 

- _Eres un monstruo Byun Baekhyun…_ -soltó Jongin con dolor.

 

El asesino lo miró fijamente.

 

-¿Debo disculparme por el monstruo en el que me he convertido?... Nadie se ha disculpado por haberme convertido en esto… -Exclamó el asesino sádico de Oh Sehun.

 

- _Sinceramente espero que ardas en el infierno hijo de puta…_ -soltó Chanyeol.

 

-Nos veremos allá amor… y al fin seremos felices Chanyeol, tú y yo… ¡Como debe de ser! –gritó mientras los guardias lo apartaban de allí y se lo llevaban.

 

Chanyeol fue sacado del lugar por todos los demás… el chico se desmoronó completamente fuera del tribunal, siendo abrazado y consolado por los otros chicos.

 

Byun Baekhyun cumpliría una cadena perpetua dentro de la cárcel de Seoul sin derecho a libertad condicional por sus atroces crímenes.

 

La enorme herida en el corazón de Chanyeol sanaría… al igual que la de todos los demás. El pelirrojo continuaría con su vida siendo profesor de música en una universidad en Ontario, Canadá… amando a Sehun con cada fibra de su ser hasta el día en que volvieran a encontrarse.

 

Una enorme corona de flores resplandecería junto a la fotografía de un sonriente Sehun en el altar que había sido construido a la entrada de la agencia de entretenimiento que lo vio crecer y triunfar…

 

La frase “ _En memoria de Oh Sehun”_ grabada perpetuamente en una placa reluciente bajo la fotografía, brillaría por siempre… iluminando el camino de Sehun hacia la vida eterna.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96
> 
> ♡ Mi primer fanfiction de EXO, mi cría nueva... Mi regreso al mundo del fanfiction después de siglos de hiatus. ♡


End file.
